bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Succubus
Succubus (Succubi) are powerful, sexual, female demonic-like creatures who use their sexuality to appear through the dreams of victims, then seduce and prey on young men, feeding from the sexual energy of some supernatural creatures and humans of either sex, who's souls they slowly drain with each encounter to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. The word is derived from Late Latin succuba "strumpet" (from succubare "to lie under", from sub- "under" and cubare "to lie"). History Although little is known about their history or even how they came to be, some say Succubi have existed since the formation of Hell itself. They have also been known to reside in and originate from Hell's second circle, Lust. Appearances The appearance of succubi varies just about as much as that of demons in general; there is no single definitive depiction. However, they are almost universally depicted as alluring women with unearthly beauty and charisma, often with demonic bat-like wings; occasionally, they will be given other demonic features (fangs, claws and snake-like eyes). Occasionally they appear repeatedly in dreams that the victim cannot seem to get off their mind. They lure males and in some cases, the male has seemed to fall "in love" with her. Even out of the dream she will not leave his mind. She will remain there slowly draining energy from him. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Succubi have the unique ability to defy gravity and move towards anywhere in the air. *'Kiss of Death:' A succubus has the ability to steal life force energy from victims via a kiss. This action usually results in the death of normal humans if the succubus is a novice, but over time, it can be controlled. *'Healing Factor:' Succubi can fully heal from most wounds, including stabs and gunshots. *'Longevity:' While not immortal, Succubi possess longer lifespans than humans. However, as demonic-like beings, Succubi are immortal. They live indefinitely, and can't be killed through conventional means. *'Paralytic Kiss:' A succubus is able to kiss her victim in order to paralyze them so that it could be easier for them to devour prey. This will result in the victim appearing greyish and having light blue veins around his face, these veins will appear on the succubi, herself. *'Demonic Possession:' Succubi take possession of young women. *'Resuscitation:' A Succubus can resuscitate human and most supernatural creatures, alike, by transferring chi into them. They can use this power instead of feeding on their victims, however, it's harder to control. *'Shapeshifting:' Unlike most demons, since they are seducers, Succubi do not need to possess a human to become physical or to be active on Earth. Succubi can change shape to match an individual's view of beauty, making it easier to tempt, making their own body at will and can appear as any beautiful women they choose to. They tend to take on the form of the woman that their prey desires the most. *'Soul Consumption:' Succubi feed on the energy, health, and life-force of others and gain their own souls of men by having sex with them while they are asleep. *'Supernatural Beauty:' Succubi are beyond the beauty of normal human women and, therefore, are completely irresistible to men. **'Lust Empowerment:' By having sexual intercourse, a succubus is able to grow stronger and heal faster due to stealing life force energy. **'Seduction and manipulation:' Succubi have the power to seduce their prey and compel them to love them, similar to Sirens. A Succubus seduces and manipulates with the touch of her skin on another's. This contact is very pleasurable and eliminates her victim's resistance so she can feed off them, engage in sex, or control the person to her advantage (such as acquiring information from a target). The enthrallment is effective on all recipients regardless of their sexual orientation. The victim can be left confused about what had come over him or her, or without a memory of what had happened. Their touch can also be used to calm someone down. **'Sexual Inducement:' Succubi have the ability to elicit sexual arousal within males to make them instantly crave sexual interaction, most likely through touch. *'Super Speed:' They can move faster than a speeding bullet, faster than the eye can see, able to appear and disappear in an instant. *'Super Stamina:' They can fight and make love vigorously without tire. *'Super Strength:' A Succubus possesses noticeably greater superior physical strength than an average adult human and is able to lift a grown man with one hand. They can also overpower their human victims with ease. This power goes stronger each time she feeds. *'Telepathy:' Succubi can read people's minds so that they can transform into the type of woman their prey desires the most. **'Dream Walking:' Succubi have been able to appear in the dreams of men in order to seduce them. They will often visit the same victim repeatedly. A victim of a succubus will experience the visits as dreams. **'Sexual Aura Reading:' A Succubus can see the level of someone's sexual attraction and lust. *'True Face:' Their true appearance is almost demonic, as they have sharp teeth and an unhinged jaw, much like a snake, which helps them to tear into their victims skin and devour their flesh and other body parts. Weaknesses While they are very powerful in their own right, Succubi still possess weaknesses and thus they can be killed. However, they are difficult to kill. And because of their powers of seduction, they are impossible for humans and most other supernatural beings to resist. *'Mortality:' Although they can expand their lifespan through feeding on the life force of others, Succubi and Incubi are mortal and will eventually die. *'Decapitation:' Succubi and Incubi can be killed through decapitation. *'Heart Extraction:' Succubi and Incubi can be killed by ripping their hearts from their chests. *'Sexual Need:' Succubi and Incubi are dependent on the sexual energy and life force of living beings to sustain themselves. **'Starvation:' Without a regular supply of human life-force, Succubus will die. *'Magic:' As with most supernatural beings, Succubi and Incubi are vulnerable to any level of magic. *'Exorcism:' If someone is under the control of a Succubus, a priest or magic user can banish one from the victim and back into the Underworld. *'Higher Beings:' Higher-tier and more powerful beings, such as Demons, Pagans, Turok-Hans, Angels, the Ghost Rider, and the Primordial Beings can easily kill Succubi. In addition, they are immune to the powers of succubi. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Species Category:Demons